nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Orik Battlebeard
Orik Battlebeard is a male dwarf druid at the age of 46. He is a Druid of Summer. He originates from the Iron Mountain, which is now occupied by a dragon. He is of a good alignment. He worships the World Tree, which is a primal spirit. Orik has a bear as his companion, who is named Frostpaw. Backstory My name is Orik Battlebeard. I grew up in the Iron Mountain, which was a rich and powerful kingdom. It housed thousand of dwarves and was visited by noble houses from all races. Although I wasn't a noble, my family, the Battlebeards, were a respected lineage of warriors. However, all good things come to an end. And this good thing ended in fire. It happened when I was 19 years old, barely a full grown dwarf. I was out gathering firewood when the monster came. A colossus pyroclastic dragon, so huge that it blocked out the sun. I saw it land by the Iron Mountain, but then I was blinded by a burst of blazing white fire. The dragon disintegrated every single dwarf, human, elf, eladrin and halfling in the Iron Mountain. The fire was so hot, it even melted part of the Iron Mountain itself. The dragon turned, and I saw in its eyes that it was pure, chaotic evil. However, I couldn't do much observing, as the next target of the dragon's fire was the nearby forest. Which I was in. I ran as far as I could from the forest, but the fire was too hot. I was covered in terrible burns, and I still carry most of these burns to this day. I would have died, if not for an ancient tree which I collapsed before, after escaping from the flames. Primal energy seeped out from the bark and I felt not only invigorated, but also empowered. I discovered that I was now a druid. The tree gave me two things to finish my transformation: first, one of its branches fell down in front of me, and transformed into a staff for me to wield. Second, it created a companion for me; a mountain bear from the north. Unusually for its kind, the northern mountain bears have white pelts. I named my new ally Frostpaw, after the snowy origins of his race. The tree then gave me some more information about the monster which had destroyed my hometown. The dragon was named Vaerothrax, had an overpowering greed for dwarven treasure and could only be killed by one who is both dead and alive, yet neither of the two. Although I was puzzled by this riddle, I thanked the tree, and then went out with Frostpaw to find adventure, glory, and hopefully the Bane of Vaerothrax. Powers, Ability Scores, Defenses and Trained Skills At-Will Powers Tending Strike Encounter Powers Combined Attack Healing Word Dwarven Resilience Daily Powers Shillelagh Seed of Healing Feats Superior Will Stormhawk's Vengeance Improved Initiative Strength : '''12 '''Constitution: '''19 '''Dexterity: '''11 '''Intelligence: '''11 '''Wisdom: '''19 '''Charisma: '''8 '''HP: '''45 '''Healing Surges: '''12 '''Surges per Day: '''12 '''AC: 18 Fortitude: 18 Reflex: 12 Will: 18 Other class features: Primal Guardian, Beast Empathy, Herb Lore, Improved Combined Attack. Trained Skills: '''Nature, Perception, Heal, Endurance. Character Info Sheet '''Basic Information Preferred Name: Orik Battlebeard #Age: 46. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Dwarf. #Gender: Male. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: N/A. #Affiliations: None. #Prior Affiliations: The Iron Mountain. #Occupation: Formerly warrior, now a Druid of Summer. Appearance #Appeared Age: Middle aged. #Height: 4' 7". #Weight: 198 lb. #Build: Broad and Stocky. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Grey. #Hair Style: Long and braided. #Facial Hair Style: Long, braided full beard. #Hair Color: Red. #Fashion: Plain brown robes, with leather armour underneath for protection. #Abnormalities: Has several large burn marks across body, pyrophobia and a fierce hatred of dragons and lesser dragons. #Tattoos: Has a warhammer on upper left arm and bear face on upper right arm. Personality #Base Alignment: Good. #Personality description: Brave, kind-hearted, introverted. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Leather armour, Quarterstaff, Hand crossbow, Crossbow bolts X100, Adventurer's kit, Cloak of the Walking Wounded, Bracers of Respite. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Frostpaw. #Family: Members of the clan Battlebeard deceased. #Enemies: Vaerothrax. #Likes: Nature, animals, beer. #Dislikes: Dragons, fire, kobolds, dragonborns, drakes, wyverns, sociable events. Category:Back-Up Characters